Project Summary The ?Consensus Study Group Meeting for the Care of Girls and Women with Turner Syndrome ? will be held on July 24th - 26th 2016 Cincinnati Ohio in conjunction with the 29th annual meeting of the Turner Syndrome Society of the United States (TSSUS). Nearly ten years after experts in cardiac, endocrine, developmental, and other areas of care of girls and women with Turner syndrome issued the last consensus group statement it is essential to determine which of those recommendations remain relevant today, and which ones need to be updated or discarded. This symposium will gather international experts who are widely published in the clinical care of girls and women who live with Turner syndrome. In addition, individuals who live with Turner syndrome will actively participate. These special delegates will present the results of a comprehensive scientific survey of the patients' perspective. In addition, representatives from the major American and European medical societies will participate. The specific aims of the symposium are to arrive at a comprehensive study group consensus for the best way to monitor the health of the girls and women who live with Turner syndrome and to publish a document that grades the scientific evidence for a comprehensive list of Turner syndrome specific health management strategies.